Tranches de vies (ou de villes)
by Veneziano58
Summary: Recueil de mini OS à propos de mes OCs de l'agglomération de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines et des sept communes qui la composent. Projet commencé sur DA et continué ici 3
1. Chapter 1

Alors qui est qui? 

Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines (Quentin)

Elancourt (Elisabeth/Babeth)

La Verrière (Véronica/Véro/Vévé)

Trappes (Thomas)

Magny-les-Hameaux (Marianne)

Guyancourt (Guy)

Montigny-le-Bretonneux (Mathieu)

Voisins-le-Bretonneux (Vincent)

**Villa Muralis**

Trappes releva le bord élimé de son vieux chapeau de paille quand il aperçu sa jeune sœur adoptive. Il lui sourit avec douceur, du haut de ses quatorze ans il avait décidé d'adopter La Verrière qui semblait en avoir dix. Il se redressa en essuyant la sueur sur son front, étalant de la terre et de la poussière sur son visage. La petite fille s'approcha, l'air angoissé, alors il planta sa bêche dans la terre sèche puis enlaça la jeune brune.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Vévé ?

- Ils disent que tu ne vas pas nous protéger pour toujours Elancourt et moi.

- C'est faux je serais toujours là. Les barbares anglais ne vous toucheront pas ni même les écorcheurs de Navarre, je le jure !

- Mais, grand frère…

- Non ! Je suis « villa muralis », ville fermée, forteresse protectrice. Il faudra me tuer pour vous atteindre. »

La Verrière sourit et se cala dans les bras du paysan, rassurée. Trappes continuerait de les cachés dans son château à chaque alerte, à l'abri. Malgré les menaces et les pillages, le jeune brun ne céda pas. A peine adulte et déjà particulièrement résistant, un mental de guerrier.

**Pour la patrie**

Thomas alluma sa cigarette, la dernière qu'il avait, avant de soupirer. Il est couvert de sang, de boue et de cendres de la tête aux pieds comme tout le monde. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, Trappes hurle et se plie en deux avant de tomber au sol. Les voies ferrées ont sautées la semaine dernière, là ce sont les maisons qui explosent et s'effondrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Les alliés bombardaient sa ville sans relâche, le bouffant de l'intérieur alors Thomas crie, hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales tant l'agonie est grande. Puis il a la nausée, des haut-le-cœur, il rend dans un spasme douloureux le peu de nourriture qu'il a avalé. Et du sang encore. Trop.

France l'avait prévenu par message codé : sa ville allait sauter. Sacrifice obligatoire pour stopper l'envahisseur, protéger le reste de la région. Il avait dit oui. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Le trappiste essaya de se relever, tremblant de tous ses membres, la bile et le goût âcre du sang imprégnant sa bouche. La fièvre lui faisait voir des choses étranges, c'est un ange qui lui parlait tout en le relevant ? Ah, non. C'est juste Guyancourt dont les boucles blondes volaient encore sous le vent causé par la déflagration. Trappes ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami. Nous sommes en 44, bientôt ça sera fini. Il pourra quitter l'enfer dans lequel il s'est fourré mais en attendant, il survit à peine, crevant à petit feu. Pour la patrie.

**Famille**

Elancourt et Guyancourt sont de la même famille. Ils ont les mêmes cheveux blonds mais le bleu des yeux d'Elisabeth est plus foncé que celui de Guy qui tire sur le vert. Aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent ils n'ont jamais vécu ensemble, ils sont devenus homme et femme loin l'un de l'autre sans savoir pourquoi. Le destin peut-être. Guy aime appelé sa sœur « Babeth » au début elle n'aimait pas ce surnom puis finalement pense que c'est mignon. Le confort moderne leur permet de se voir souvent, autant de fois qu'ils en ont envie, ils ont tant de choses à rattraper, de choses à se dire. Ils aiment passer leurs nuit ensemble à faire la fête puis d'aller dormir blotti l'un contre l'autre, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Guyancourt a une famille reconstruite de son côté : Montigny-le-Bretonneux et son jumeau Voisins-le-Bretonneux, il a toujours vécu avec Mathieu et Vincent à proximité. De son côté Elancourt était restée près de Trappes, La Verrière et Magny-les-Hameaux. Finalement à eux sept ils font une grande famille recomposée : la communauté d'agglomération. Elisabeth et Guy s'adorent, l'autre est leur partie manquante, leurs entrevues leurs suffisent, le reste c'est su décor.

« Je t'aime Guy ~

- Moi aussi soeurette. »

Et voilà bien l'essentiel après tout.

**Etre né pour…**

Quentin est né du projet « ville nouvelle de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines » signé par onze communes même si sept seulement sont restées. Né en 1970, mais en projet depuis 1960, le jeune représentant apprend à vivre avec des villes aussi vieilles que Mathusalem. Il reste essentiellement avec les filles, les garçons sont occupés à assurer l'intérim en attendant qu'il prenne ses fonctions. En fait c'est surtout Trappes et Montigny-le-Bretonneux qui s'en occupent. Quentin étudie l'histoire, la géographie, l'économie et tout ce qui lui sera utile pour son futur poste de chef-lieu. Pourtant quelque chose le tracasse et personne ne veut lui répondre. Sa question est cruciale de son point de vue : pourquoi suis-je né ? Nous sommes dans les années 90, les jeunes s'essayent au rap, les filles gloussent sur les boys band et l'eurodance secoue les boîtes de nuit. Le jeune quentinois préfère chanter de vieilles, poétiques et douces chansons françaises. Grand mais tout fin du haut de ses seize ans l'ado ressemble à une allumette dixit Guyancourt. Le jeune s'introduit dans les locaux du siège de l'agglo puis plaqué dans son coin il espionne ses aînés. Il reconnaît la voix sévère de Mathieu puis celle plus grave de Thomas.

« On ne peut pas lui dire maintenant, ça ne serait pas productif.

- On s'en tape de ça ! Le gosse veut juste savoir la vérité, abruti !

- Du calme la racaille. Lui dire quoi hein ? « Mon petit Quentin tu es né juste pour la politique de simplification de l'administration des communes afin que nous puissions avoir la vie plus facile mais c'est pas grave au final, que toi tu n'as ni population, ni identité locale parce que de toute façon, tu voulais la vérité. » C'est ça que tu veux lui dire ?

- Bien sûr que non du con ! »

Le futur chef-lieu sentit son cœur se glacer, le teint livide il se faufila hors de sa cachette et rentra chez lui, ignorant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Quentin se réveilla en sursaut et regarda la paperasse étalée aux quatre vents sur son bureau. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce désagréable moment, dix ans au bas mot. Avec un sourire le blond vénitien se saisit du cadre photo posé devant lui. Avec le temps il avait trouvé la réponse à sa question : il est né pour faire le bonheur des gens qu'il aime tout simplement.

**L'amour de sa vie**

Marianne entre avec précaution dans le lieu saint, depuis le temps elle la connaît par cœur son abbaye mais ne se lasse jamais de la redécouvrir. Fut un temps elle y vivait en tant que Sœur Marie Anne, c'était il a vraiment très longtemps. La rouquine regarde avec adoration et respect chaque vitrail et statue puis elle allume un cierge, fait le signe de croix suivit d'une courte prière. La représentante de Magny-les-Hameaux décida de flâner un peu dans les rues de l'ancien village tout en laissant ses pensées divaguées à leur guise. Avait-elle déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Oui. Avait-elle déjà été amoureuse ? Non. Marianne sait que son cher ami Thomas lui porte des sentiments particuliers mais tout deux savent que ça n'ira pas plus loin entre eux. Oh, elle aime le brun c'est sûr, beaucoup plus que n'importe qui mais pas comme une femme peut aimer un homme. Une autre présence hante son cœur depuis des siècles. La magnycoise sourit alors que son chemin croise celui du trappiste qui remarque son air ravi.

« A quoi tu penses ma jolie ?

- A la personne que j'aime ~

- Qui est-ce ?

- Dieu bien sûr ~ »

Cette réponse fait rire son ami bien qu'il sache pertinemment que c'est la vérité. Marianne garde envers et contre tous la conviction qu'elle est faite pour la vie religieuse. Les autres pensent faire une blague en l'appelant « la pucelle » s'ils savaient…Plus de mille ans au compteur de l'existence et son corps n'avait jamais connu le moindre amant ou maîtresse. La belle rousse n'a que deux véritables amours : Dieu et ses chers habitants. Elle est heureuse comme ça alors pourquoi changer ? Pour rien au monde !

##

Je met complet mais j'ajouterai sûrement d'autres mini OS sur mes chouchous 3

Un avis quelconque...?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors qui est qui?

Elancourt (Elisabeth/Babeth)

Trappes (Thomas)

Guyancourt (Guy)

Montigny-le-Bretonneux (Mathieu)

Voisins-le-Bretonneux (Vincent)

Paris (Henri)

Montlhéry

##

**Loyauté**

Guyancourt est hétéro, il se fiche de l'orientation des autres mais lui, il aime les femmes. Ses voisins et ses amis le savent. Paris et Versailles le savent. Mais ce que la capitale veut, la capitale prend. Le blond s'est mit au service de la ville royale, la noble versaillaise est ravie. Le parisien enrage. Guyancourt c'est **sa** commune. Son chevalier d'antan, son amour secret. Alors il le convoque un jour et le gentil gars répond sans se méfier. Guy gémit puis crie sous les attentions possessives de la capitale, ses bras forts le retiennent et l'empêchent de fuir, les mains d'Henri usent et abusent de sa mèche rebelle sans scrupules. Le blond n'aime pas les hommes pourtant il jouit alors que l'un d'eux le possède presque sans son consentement. La commune paysanne n'en veut pas à Paris, parce que dans son cœur, il appartient toujours à la capitale. Sa loyauté est forte au point qu'il arrive à pardonner à celui qui fut son violeur.

**Abandon**

Elisabeth était tombée amoureuse de Paul. On lui avait dit pourtant de s'éloigner de lui, c'est un coureur de jupons, un salopard comme on en fait plus mais la blonde voulait y croire de tout son cœur. Lorsque le représentant de Plaisir l'a trompé, elle lui a pardonné. La deuxième puis la troisième fois aussi. Blessée jusqu'au creux de son âme, Elancourt se résout au bout de plusieurs mois à le quitter. Le brun hausse les épaules, reprend ses affaires et lui rend sa clé. Il s'en fiche en fait, qu'elle le largue. Sans doute a-t-il une autre concubine qui l'attend quelque part. Babeth soupire puis se force à sortir, elle enchaîne les aventures d'un soir, passe des bras d'un amant à l'autre sans prendre la peine de retenir leur prénoms ou de se souvenir de leurs visages. Aucun corps n'est celui que son cœur meurtrit réclame. Elisabeth ignore les « putains » et « salopes » chuchotés sur son passage, plus rien ne l'atteint, pas même la bonté de son frère. Elle a abandonné sa vie dans un coin et quand un jour Paul se pointe à sa porte, Elancourt abandonne sa dernière parcelle de fierté. Elle l'accueille en sachant que tout va recommencer. Encore.

**Liberté**

Thomas danse, chante, crie et s'en tape complètement. Il se frotte à un corps puis à un autre. Il boit, il fume, c'est mauvais mais il s'en fiche. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, enfin. Enfin ! Le trappiste se mêle à la foule enfiévrée, c'est la folie. Une folie douce qui enchante tout ceux qu'elle touche. Plus besoin de souffrir, plus besoin d'être fort, plus besoin de se rebeller et de hurler. La liberté à un goût de fête et d'insouciance retrouvée en cette soirée de week-end parmi les jeunes de la cité.

**Virtuel**

Voisins-le-Bretonneux, ou Vincent pour faire plus court, est un fana de l'informatique et des hautes technologies. Donnez lui un ordinateur, une tablette ou un smart phone et il peut tout faire, tout trouver sur le net. Il est le roi de la Toile et adore ça. Les quinze immeubles remplis de bureaux high-tech et les 24 000 emplois qu'ils offrent sont sa fierté. Mais Vincent est seul face à ses écrans, entouré de ses circuits imprimés et autres trucs bidouillés, le brun aux longs cheveux est complètement isolé. Il a beaucoup d'amis sur les réseaux sociaux, qu'il maîtrise tous avec brio, sur les plateformes de jeux vidéo également. Des amis virtuels, qu'il ne verra sans doute jamais. Voisins vit dans un monde numérique composé de 0 et 1, le seul langage que comprenne réellement un ordinateur. Il y passe des heures, des jours à chercher, à pirater, à améliorer le système. Sa vie se résume au virtuel avec l'espoir qu'un jour, ses efforts atteignent la vie réelle.

**Mon meilleur ennemi**

Mathieu et Thomas se détestent, ils sont rivaux après tout. Mais pour une obscure raison, chacun défend toujours l'autre si un « intrus » l'attaque. C'est une bizarrerie à laquelle les communes du coin se sont habituées. Leur secret est bien caché, le secret qui les implique tout deux. Par désespoir, par solitude, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Plusieurs fois, échangeant les rôles selon le désir ou la force de l'autre. Ils ne s'aiment pas. C'est un désir brusque, fugace. Ils se coincent dans une chambre, un bureau ou la salle des photocopieuses. Après une dispute souvent, toujours en fait. Parce que l'autre brun est leur point d'ancrage dans la marée déferlante qu'est leur vie mouvementée. Mais quand Trappes ou Montigny est casé avec quelqu'un alors l'autre le laisse tranquille sans sourciller. C'est juste une histoire de cul, un besoin, une pulsion qu'ils assouvissent ensemble. Parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, ils peuvent être violents, brutaux, brisés aussi parfois. Parce qu'ils se connaissent par cœur, parce qu'ils sont meilleurs ennemis.

**Freine, tire sur les rênes**

Montlhéry, il vit à 220 km/h comme les voitures qui roulent sur ses circuits de course. Il brûle la vie par les deux bouts, s'échine au boulot mais de toute façon tout le monde s'en fiche. Personne ne vient le voir à moins que ça soit pour le taf ou le tourisme. Le brun aux yeux cernés ne proteste pas, après tout c'est lui qui a instauré une distance infranchissable entre lui et les autres. Qu'il crève d'épuisement n'empêchera personne de dormir. Du moins le croit-il. Un jour un grand blond débarque dans son foutoir, pardon, son bureau en lui disant de se reposer. C'est quoi son nom à lui déjà… ? Guyancourt, lui répond aimablement le grand dadais avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise polaire. Montlhéry fume sa clope en fronçant les sourcils, sa migraine lui vrille le cerveau, il n'a pas dormit depuis deux jours. Ou trois. Peut importe. Guy est trop lumineux, trop vivant et trop joyeux pour lui mais le blond insiste.

« Freine bon sang! Et va te coucher. Tu veux une tisane ?

- Je bois que du café et j'ai pas sommeil.

- Tu dois te reposer, va te coucher à la fin ! »

Le brun soupire puis cède sous les remarques insistantes de ce lointain voisin débarqué de nulle part. Quand le montlhérien se réveille quelques heures après, le joyeux luron est toujours là. Il lui a fait à manger, a dit qu'il lui avait posé deux jours de congé à son bureau. Sans lui demander son avis. Le brun se gratte la nuque puis esquisse un sourire. Et enfin, il prend le temps de se poser.

##

Et voilà pour cette deuxième série ^^


End file.
